Crossed Paths
by rainlightautumn
Summary: What can one poor, enslaved boy with a heavenly voice possibly have to do with a cold, heartless pharaoh? Can the boy possibly pull the Pharaoh out of his cold, emotionless armor? A/U, and YAOI! Pairings: Y/YY, S/J, R/B. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is an A/U fic that takes place in ancient Egypt. There are two or three unimportant original characters, but "Hikari" (someone you will meet in the story) is someone we all know and love. I think it's rather obvious who it is. But, that's just me, the author. Heh.   
  
Catherine: I KNOW WHO IT IS!  
  
-_-;  
  
  
  
Hello.   
  
Catherine, Yugi, and Yami: HI!   
  
We hope you enjoy our little fic. This is the first chappie. If anyone ever feels that they are confused at any point in time in this fic, which you might be, please notify me in a review or e-mail. I would be glad to explain whatever it is that needs explaining. ^_^  
  
Yami: Snowfire...the disclaimer?  
  
Grrr...that stupid thing again? Well, never fear! Because, for Christmas, my new Dell came with a handy dandy...DISCLAIMER MACHINE! *ding!* ::pushes on button and waits for a while, with no avail:: Grrr...  
  
Catherine: Here! ::kicks it, and nothing happens:: Maybe I should hit it with a hammer...  
  
Stupid piece of crap...  
  
Yugi: I guess you'll have to say it yourself! XD  
  
::curses:: Fine. I regret to inform you that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sad, but true.   
  
Yugi and Yami: ::celebrate because SF doesn't own YGO::  
  
  
Warnings: Not much in this chappie. This story, however, will eventually contain Y/Y, among other pairings. Heh.   
  
***  
  
The Pharaoh of Egypt sat regally in his throne, listening to the story of the soldiers' blunder. Though he appeared to be calm on the outside, on the inside, he was groaning.   
  
'Why do my soldiers have to be so *stupid*?' He sighed as the commander came to a conclusion. He spoke in a cold, emotionless voice.  
  
"I am well aware that your soldiers had not eaten in a day Commander Izaec, but tell me this Commander; do you believe it was necisary to take the extreme measures that you took?" The commander flinched at his Pharaoh's tone, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh. I do." The Pharaoh sighed inaudibly.  
  
"So, you think it was nesicary to massacure an entire village because they didn't have enough food to suffice your incompatent soldiers' wants?" Izaec grimased as his leader's voice slowly got more and more deadly.   
  
"But, my Pharoah! They had more food! I know they did!" The Pharaoh shook his head.   
  
"No. You knew they didn't. That was a poor village you raided. You took all of their food, and wanted to cure your bloodlust by killing them off. Who am I going to rule if you kill off my population? I do not accept this type of behavior in my army. This shows weakness!" Izaec opened his mouth to defend himself, but the Pharaoh pounded his fist on the arm of his throne.  
  
"Silence! Pharaoh speaks!" Izaec fell on his knees and kissed the ground.  
  
"Forgive me my Pharaoh! I was not thinking," The Pharaoh closed his eyes.  
  
'Well, that was obvious. You never think...' He cleared his mind.  
  
"This shows even more weakness. How do I know that your bloodlust will not overcome you in the midst of battle, when strict orders are needed to be followed? How do I know that your ignorance and disrespect for your leader will not happen again? Can I have any reasurance?" Izaec began to babble many ways that he could be a better servent, and the Pharaoh began to be annoyed.  
  
"Guards!" Izaec stopped immediately, and his eyes grew wide as his leader's guards came up beside him, on either side. "Cut his tounge out. That way, his babbling will bother me no more. Then, give him a 'few' whippings to teach him discipline." Izaec began to cry out.  
  
"PLEASE! NO! PHARAOH YAMI! HAVE MERCY! NOOO!"  
  
Pharaoh Yami waved them away. Not once did he flinch as Izaec's shrill screams reached his ears, and he remained in that posistion until the sound faded into nothing...  
  
Two years later  
  
The crowd was getting restless. They had waited a long wait in a crowded street for the young angel that was said to have a voice like none other. All of this, the man saw. He stuck his head back into the make-shift tent, wiping his sweat with a dirty cloth, his tiny eyes bloodshot. He glared at the "young angel" so many had heard of.   
  
"Hikari! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! WE'VE GOT A RESTLESS CROWD OUT HERE!"  
  
The said boy flinched, but stood anyway. He wore a hooded cloak, for his master allowed no one but himself to see the boy's beauty.  
  
"Come on Hikari. We can't keep the crowd waiting, can we?" He smirked. 'Besides, afterwards, we'll get to have a little...fun...' The man came all the way out of the tent an turned to the crowd. One scrawny man approached him.  
  
"Rafael, where's the boy? I want my entertainment. I paid good money for this," Rafael smiled greasily.  
  
"Don't worry, Tamein. He is on his way out right-" he was cut off as the crowd became silent. He turned around and smiled. There he was. The crowd backed up a bit, and the boy stood on a small platform, like he was taught to. He stood up straight and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could feel the calmness flood through him, and for just that moment, he cleared his mind of all the troubles that plauged him, and he let out one steady note. That one note alone made the people in that crowd close their eyes, and forget their troubles too. All that mattered was that one note. The boy knew not of any of these miraculous effects his singing had on these people, and he continued.  
  
"Though the darkness is all around  
And even though my star seems far off  
I know that hope can still be found  
Even if the starry night  
Somehow turns cold and dim  
I know my star is coming  
So I'll just wait until then  
  
I know that my star is out there  
And that it will come someday  
Hope is still there  
So, until my star comes my way  
I shall not despair  
While hope is there"  
  
As the song ended, the crowd was still hushed from the amount of emotion that this small boy carried in his song. The rumors were true. This boy was like no other. The silence was broken by thunderous applause. Everyone in the crowd was whooping or clapping. All but one. That one smiled and walked away, thinking how pleased his lord would be when he heard of this. The boy, oblivious to this, bowed, and collected what money was thrown forth. Little did he know that that one man was going to change his life forever...   
  
**  
  
A/N: Confusing? I hope not. These two parts may seem erelevent, but they play a big part in the story line.   
  
C: So'd you pay attention? Good.  
  
Yami: Please, click that little button down there that says "submit review".   
  
Yugi: ::nudges reader and winks:: C'mon. You know you want to...  
  
Yami, C, and SF: O.o  
  
Oh yeah. That little song? Please, don't flame it or whatever. It was early in the morning, and it's not my best work. So, yes, it is my song. 


	2. A Savior

Yami and Yugi: O.O  
  
Wow.  
  
Yami: SHE GOT REVIEWS!  
  
Catherine: Gee, don't sound so stunned.  
  
Yugi: Hehe...  
  
Yeah, but anyways...::giggles madly:: I never expected to get reviews for this story! Thank you! I even got a couple comments about my song! ^________^ ::cheshire cat smile:: And I got a DM PLUSHIE! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! ::huggles plushie:: Thank you DustyStars! ::tackle glomps DS:: (And Yami and Yugi of course! ^^) WHHOOOO HOOOO! (Oh, BTW, you were correct! ^_^) And thank you to alllllllll my reviewers! *_* WOW! It's like an acceptance speach for an award!   
  
Catherine: OK...let's continue the story now...  
  
OK! ^__^  
  
  
Disclaimer...  
  
Grr...I'm complaining to Dell about this.  
  
C: The disclaimer machine still not working?  
  
Yugi: Nope. She hit it with a mallet, and it still won't work.  
  
Grr. Well, I guess Yami has to do it.  
  
Yami: ::looks up from a book, stunned:: Why me?!  
  
Because...you're annoying me.  
  
Yami: What'd I do?!  
  
::glares::  
  
Yami: ::grumbles about women and their mood swings once a month:: Well, Snowfire does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rejoice.   
  
You could have sounded a wee bit regretful. -__-  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Because if I owned YGO, you would be SOLID, not called "Spirit" ::shudders::, and you and Yugi would be at eachother constantly.  
  
Yami: Oh. Damn.  
  
  
Oh, I forgot to mention the denotations in the last chappie.  
  
"..." = Talking  
  
'...' = Thinking  
  
*...* = enforcement upon a word.  
  
*WARNINGS*- A bit citrusy...I guess I'll eventually have to up the rating. (Please tell me if you think I should now. I'm new at this. ^_^) But, that's about it. ^_^ Read and enjoy!  
  
****  
  
  
"So, Bakura. I've been told that you have found a much talked about source of entertainment..." Pharaoh Yami mused, drumming his fingers on his chin. The two were lounging about a private sitting room of the Pharaoh's. The white haired Bakura nodded.  
  
"Yes. A young boy, with a voice truly blessed by the gods..." he drifted off and closed his eyes, as though the heavenly melody were still ringing softly through his ears. Yami raised a brow and blew a piece of his electrifying hair out of his face. His hair was a mixture of red, black, and gold, and it brought out his ruby eyes nicely.  
  
"Is this so? What did he look like?" Bakura opened his eyes and frowned slightly.  
  
"Well, his face and body were covered. I heard from some reliable sources that Rafael seems very...possesive of the boy..." Yami frowned at Rafael's name, his dislike for the greasy entertainer present on his face.  
  
'He always did give me bad vibes...' He shook his head. "So, Rafael owns him, does he?" Bakura nodded.  
  
"Yes he does Yami," Only Yami's closest friends and advisors were allowed to call him Yami. But, his advisors were his closest friends, so there was really no problem there.   
  
Yami frowned deeper at this confirmation.  
  
"I *really* don't like Rafael..." Yami muttered to himself. He looked at his companion.  
  
"Get Seto. You're going to get this boy from Rafael. Today," Bakura nodded.  
  
"Will you be coming too?" Bakura questioned. Yami drunk from a wine goblet and stroked his chin.  
  
"Well...I could use some fresh air..." he smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I shall be coming along too. Just let me change into some less...conspicuous clothes. I suggest you do too," He added as an afterthought, looking at Bakura's rich looking clothing. Bakura nodded and bowed mockingly.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh..." He sped out of the room so as to narrowly avoid the pillow thrown at him by Yami.  
  
***  
  
The much talked about boy of late sqealed and backed away as a sweaty, painful grip was placed upon his shoulder. He turned around and his fear filled eyes briefly met those lust filled eyes of Rafael. The man smiled, and bagan stroking the boy's neck softly.  
  
"Don't fear me, little Hikari, " He paused and smirked. "Wait. I like it a lot better if you do. Then if feels so good when I crush what little hopes you have of getting away from me," All the while he was speaking, his grip got tighter and more painful. Hikari fliched back, and Rafael smirked, and began to take off his shirt. Hikari whimpered again closed his eyes, and backed up against the edge of the tent.   
  
"Master! We've got a huge crowd out here, and they are all waiting to see-oh dear..." Hikari and Rafael looked up, Rafael in annoyance, and Hikari in great appreciation, at the gentle but excited voice at the tent flap.  
  
At the tent flap was a frail white haired boy, who's pale face was adorned with chocolate eyes. The new boy stuttered, and Rafael growled in annoyance.  
  
"Well, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" The boy gulped and looked at Hikari's now tearfilled eyes.  
  
"The crowd is very restless. I believe a riot may start if Hikari doesn't go out and sing." The boy gulped, and Rafael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Very well. I'll need to...take care of business," He looked at Hikari. "Ryou, get him cleaned up," Before walking away, Rafael smirked. "We'll continue this later, Hikari." Rafael picked him up and smacked a passionate, slimy kiss on Hikari's lips, shoving his tounge in his mouth breifly. In a flash, he dropped the poor boy and was gone.  
  
Hikari looked up at Ryou and then down at the floor, and he began to sob. Heartwrenching sobs. Ryou fell on his knees and hugged Hikari close.  
  
"Don't you worry...It'll be ok...someday, I know it will..."Ryou whispered, stroking Hikari's hair comfortingly. Hikari just sobbed more. Ryou rocked him slightly.  
  
"Hikari, come on...you have to stop," Hikari looked up and sniffed. Ryou smiled sadly. "Hikari, you're the only one that keeps the rest of us alive. You're the one that get's us money. Without you, we'd be dead," Hikari blushed slightly and shook his head, opening his mouth as if to disagree. Ryou cut him off.  
  
"No. The gods put you here and gave you that voice for a reason, and it *has* to be more than this. You have got to keep going. You've got to keep strong. For the other, and for me, and for Jou..." He drifted off and smiled as Hikari wiped his eyes. He helped him stand up and got a wet cloth.  
  
"Now, let's clean you up. You can't sing well if you don't feel well," Hikari smiled.  
  
"Hey, do you think you and Jou remember how to harmonize?" Ryou smiled slightly at Hikari's question.  
  
"You bet. We practice every day almost."  
  
"Good," Hikari said, smiling,"I've got plans for us..." Inside, Hikari was sighing.  
  
'Well, if I'm going to live, I need to make the best of it...'  
  
  
***  
  
Yami, Seto, and Bakura weaved in and out of the crowds, dressed in commoner clothes with hoods. The newest addition to our little story was a tall, lean man, but not withough some muscles. He was a couple of heads taller than Yami, and about one head taller that Bakura. His hair was brown, and his blue eyes burned with an undying fire. Seto growled as, for the upteenth time, he got shoved to the side by some bulky man.  
  
"Bakura, are we there yet?" He whined, causing both Yami and Bakura to chuckle.  
  
"Settle down, little one. We will be there shortly," Bakura teased, smirking. Yami smirked, but then frowned as a large crowd came into view. He walked up to a man standing on the fringe of the crowd, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me sir, what's going on here?" The man jumped and looked at Yami like he was crazy.  
  
"You mean, you haven't heard? The boy with the voice from the gods is going to sing here shortly!" He exclaimed, and turned around, silencing further questions. Yami raised his eyebrows, and turned to his two companions.  
  
"Well, this seems to be the place," Suddenly, the crowd became silent and Yami turned to see what was happening. There was a boy.   
  
Bakura, taking advantage of the stunned crowd, tugged Yami and Seto to the front of the cluster to get a better view. By the time they had got there, the boy was standing on the platform. he looked out into the crowd, feeling secure, yet secluded, that they couldn't see his face because of the hood. He was about to start, when his eyes landed on three people in the front. He got a strange feeling from them. Not a bad feeling. Actually, quite the opposite. And when he focased in upon the middle man, he felt his heart speed up. Strange, because he couldn't even see his face.  
  
The boy sook his head slightly and dook a deep breath, closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt Ryou and his friend Jou approach behind him, getting a few murmurs from the crowd. Then, he let out one note, Ryou one a note higher, Jou one a note lower, and the ending result was magnificent. Hikari smiled as the result reached his ears, and he continued on with the song, leaving Ryou and Jou to keep harmonizing.  
  
  
"The same thing keeps happenening   
So it seems like I'll never get away  
But I know   
That one day  
I will be saved  
  
My heart tells me to keep hanging on  
It keeps telling me to be strong  
I know it's the last thing I would do  
But my heart still goes on  
So I do too  
So I do too  
  
But I know   
That one day  
My heart and I will be saved  
We won't go through anymore loneliness  
No more strife  
And the pain won't cut  
Like the sharpest knife  
  
So I know  
One day  
That I will be saved..."   
  
And the song ended with Ryou, Jou, and Hikari in a soft harmony. After only a moment of silence, the whole crowd burst into a deafening applause. Ryou, Jou, and Hikari bowed, smiling slightly, and collected the money thrown.  
  
***  
  
Yami was shocked. Needless to say, the other two were too, but Yami was focased on one thing. The boy. Not the two in the backround, which Seto and Bakura and gasped at upon first sight. He'd admit, the white haired boy looked a lot like Bakura, but his main concern was that one boy.   
  
So many questions plagued his mind. What's his name? How much will he cost? What his he like? What does he look like? Yes, that question plagued him the most. The hood he wore was most concealing, and it made Yami want to go up to the boy and rip the annoyance off.  
  
He wanted that bot in his palace. With that decided, he turned to the other two, who were staring at the two boys that had just performed as tey retreated to a tent nearby.  
  
"Come on!" He yelled over the crowd. The two followed him to the tent to do some business.  
  
***   
  
Rafael smirked and grabbed Hikari's shoulders and picked him up, forcing his tounge in his mouth with a wet kiss. Ryou and Jou were in the corner, Jou helping Ryou at Hikari's insistance. Ryou had tried to stop Rafael from getting near Hikari. He had gotten a quick slapping. It was "punishment", Rafael had said, for getting in his way.   
  
Hikari whimpered and closed his eyes as Rafael began to grope all over his body, but mainly in between his legs.   
  
'Ra, let it be over soon, please..I don't know how much more pain I can see my friends take...let them get away somehow...' He motioned for jou to help Ryou up, and pointed to the tent flap. Hikari whimpered as Rafael moved lower with his mouth, but motioned again to Ryou and Jou. Their eyes went wide, and they shook their heads. They mouthed their refusal, but Hikari pointed again, but stopped with a whimper as Rafael nipped at the inside of his leg. He could feel a bulge against his leg, and he knew he was in trouble.   
  
"If you won't run away," he part whispered, part whimpered with pain so only the other two could hear, "then leave so you don't have to see this..." he trailed off and closed his eyes tight.   
  
Jou and Ryou understood, and began to make their way to the flap, but almost ran into three cloaked figures.  
  
"W-what do you need?" Ryou stuttered with teas in his eyes. The three figures threw back their hoods and gasped, and the middle one looked back behind the two and did not like the sight he saw. Rafael was doing something to a boy that that boy was not enjoying at all. Something inside of him told him this was not right. He growled in his throat, and went up to Rafael he cleared his throat. The boy frowned.  
  
"Ryou, Jou, I told you to get out! I don't want you to see this..." he opened his tearfilled eyes and saw not Ryou or Jou, but a pair of ruby eyes, smoldering with anger. He gasped and Rafael stood him, breathless and annoyed.  
  
"What do you want?" He snarled at the man. He growled, and his two companions came up behind him.  
  
"I don't believe that's the way to address Yami. Do you think so, Bakura?"   
  
The one named Bakura smirked. "No, I don't Seto. I'd have to say that an action such as that would be punishable," 'It'd better be punishable...' he thought. Seeing that white haired boy at the front crying and bruised was strangely angering to him.  
  
Rafael, recongnizing the names immediately fell on the ground at Yami's feet, kissing the ground.  
  
"P-please forgive me! I did not know to whom I spoke!" He babbled on with apologies, but Yami wasn't paying attention to the groveling man on the ground. His attention was on the boy.  
  
Yami felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked like himself, but...there was something about him...he was beautiful. He was a short, petite boy, with hair that had a mind of its own. Red, black, and a bit of gold, it seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were a pure amethyst, reflecting his very soul, and his skin was pale, as though he had never worked a day out in the fields. His body was covered in only a worn out cloth around his waist. This had to be the boy with the heavenly voice.  
  
"...If there is anything I can do to compensate for the mistake Ihave made..." Rafael was still babbling, but that caught Yami's attention.  
  
"Silence Rafael," Yami cammanded in a sharp voice. Rafael obeyed, stood, and closed his eyes, waiting for punishment to be delt. "Actually, I *do* think something can be done to compensate for your idiotic blunder," he paused, letting that sink in to Rafael's thinnk skull. "I want that boy," He pointed to Hikari, who was now supported by Ryou and Jou. Yami looked back at Seto and Bakura. "And the other two, for troubling my High Advisor and High Priest."  
  
Rafael gulped. "But...your majesty...I have dozens of other slaves...surely, they can suffice..." He flinched as Bakura slapped him.  
  
"Do you remember who you are talking to? Do you *want* to be punished severly?" Bakura barked, and Rafael fell on the floor again.  
  
"Please, please! Forgive me! Have mercy!" He paused, a sly thought coming into his mind. "Hikari is my most prized slave. And the other two. Hikari supplies me with means of...entertainment..." Yami saw Hikari flinch, and he knew the entertainment was more than his soothing voice. "...I'm sure I could let you have them, with a generous price..." Bakura snarled.  
  
"Do you think this matter is up for negotiation? We are taking them. Now!" Yami held a hand up.  
  
"No, I do belive a little money in in order. After all, Hikari seemed to be the main source of revenue for this lowlife..." Seto reached into a coin purse at his hip and pulled out a few pieces of gold.  
  
"This should do, considering the circumstances..." Seto said, and threw them at the ground where Rafael still was.   
  
"...Thank you my Pharaoh..." Rafael said unenthusiasticlly. Yami turned to the three boys.  
  
"Gather what belongings you have. We're leaving in a few moments," With that, Yami, Seto, and Bakura were out of the tent, leaving four people in total shock.  
  
***  
  
Well, how was that?  
  
Yami: It sucked.  
  
Well, yeah, but you don't have to point it out!   
  
Catherine: She was a wee bit distracted. Louisville's playing Kentucky!  
  
::jumps around in red, black, and white clothes, with face paint and such:: GO CARDS! WHOOOOOOO HOOOO!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Catherine: -_-;;  
  
Ok, timeout...that song was so-so, so no flames please. ^_^  
  
Yugi: Come on...review...you know you want too...::nudge nudge, wink wink::  
  
Yami: I think I like it when you talk like that Aibou...  
  
Yugi: ::blushes::  
  
Catherine: GET A ROOM! 


	3. Escape From Hell into the Unknown

All: O.O  
  
Yami: Oh...my...Ra...  
  
::clicks heels:: HAHAHAHA! I GOT REVIEWS YAMI!   
  
Yugi: ^_^;  
  
Yami: Grr...  
  
Catherine: You've been told to show respect for the authoress, Yami.  
  
Yami: WHAT?!  
  
::points and laughs::   
  
Yugi: Anyways...  
  
Oh, yeah. ^_______^ Thank you all SOOOOO much for the AWESOME OPOSSUM reviews! I am  
very flattered!  
  
Yami: ::whispers:: Not to mention that her ego has inflated to the size of-  
  
Oh shut up. I want to apologize for the lateness of this chappie. Incase you haven't guessed,  
school has started again. Grr...I could go on, but I won't.  
  
Catherine: Don't want to bore the readers, do we?  
  
-_- Anyways, I also want to apologize for my grammatical errors in the last chappie. No one  
pointed it out, but it is one of my own pet peeves. ;_; My computer has no spell check, and  
normally I read over my writing more carefully, but...::sigh:: Oh well. I'll be more careful next  
time. ^_^   
  
  
NOTICE: I *will* be moving the rating up to R. It's pushing the envelope as it is, and in the next  
chappie, it will be moved up. So, from now on, look for this story on the "R" page. ^_^;;  
  
WARNINGS: This story contains YAOI. The pairings will be Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, and  
Seto/Jou. I had a reviewer comment on the pairings, so there they are. They are definite. Let  
me know if anyone wants Anzu/Mai.   
  
  
***  
  
Bakura and Seto looked at Yami curiously when they stepped outside of the tent. Yami blinked.  
  
"You all seemed...interested...in the other two, so I decided to get them too," Bakura and Seto  
nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Yami," Seto said, and nudged Bakura, who seemed to be in thought. He jumped  
and thanked Yami too. Yami raised an eyebrow, looking amused, but said nothing.   
  
"Wow, Bakura seems to be deep in thought," Seto said to Yami.   
  
"Indeed. I wonder what he's thinking about?" Yami responded. The two turned to Bakura, but  
he was in a daze, and he appeared to not have heard the two talking about him. Yami and Seto  
sweat dropped. The three's attention soon shifted to the tent, however, as a small yelp of panic  
rang out. The three glanced at each other, and when more screams ensued, they headed  
towards the tent.  
  
***  
  
Hikari, Ryou, and Jou were whispering excitedly while gathering the few belongings they each  
had.   
  
"What do you think our new masters are like?" Jou asked. Ryou pursed his lips.  
  
"Well, the one called Yami seems to be a little stony. That Seto one seems rather quiet, and  
Bakura..." he drifted off, closing his eyes.  
  
"Bakura what?" Hikari asked. Ryou opened his eyes quickly. Hikari saw a faint blush on his  
cheeks, and let that subject alone. The three stood, having gathered their belongings.   
  
"Well, it seems as though I can trust Yami..." at strange glances from his two companions, Hikari  
continued. "It's just a feeling I get. Maybe he'll be different from Rafael..." Hikari turned around  
and yelped when he was met with the sight of Rafael staring him down hungrily.   
  
"What do you want?" Jou asked angrily, stepping up beside Hikari. Rafael smirked.  
  
"I should at least get one last time..." he drifted off, licking his lips, and grabbed Hikari by the  
neck, shoving his tongue in his mouth once again. He ignored Hikari's struggling and his hands  
began to roam his body once more. Hikari whimpered and felt tears run down his cheeks.   
  
He heard Jou and Ryou's yells as they beat at Rafael's large body, trying to get him to let go of  
their friend. Rafael's head was under Hikari's clothes now, ravaging his body violently, and it  
seemed as though nothing could stop him. Hikari let out a short, panicked yelp, and closed his  
eyes, knowing that nothing could save him now.   
  
Ryou began to cry, sobbing violently, still banging fruitlessly on Rafael's bulk, despite Jou trying  
to stop him.  
  
"YUGI! YUGI! PLEASE, DON'T GIVE UP! WE'RE SO CLOSE TO GETTING OUT! WE WON'T BE  
ABLE TO MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU!" He screamed out through his sobs. Jou grimaced. This  
wasn't good.  
  
Ryou seemed to realize that he did something wrong, and his eyes widened. He knew what it  
was too...  
  
Rafael paused, his grip tightening on "Hikari's" body, and pulled his head back slightly. He  
growled and turned to a deep shade of red.   
  
"What is this? Yugi?" He growled again and "Hikari" sobbed loudly when Rafael's big hands dug  
into his sensitive inner thighs.  
  
"It doesn't matter what it is, Rafael!" A deadly calm voice said from the tent flap. Everyone,  
except for "Hikari", whose eyes were still clamped shut, turned to see who it was. It was Yami,  
Bakura, and Seto, and they didn't look like happy campers. Bakura and Seto could hardly focus  
on Rafael, for their eyes kept wandering to Ryou and Jou, who were on the ground, faces red  
from crying.  
  
Rafael dropped "Hikari" in a flash and fell to the ground, clutching his head. Yami was scowling  
deeply, his hand held up. He put his hand down and walked closer to Rafael.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing to him?" Yami asked, his voice dangerously low.   
Rafael whimpered.  
  
"My Pharaoh, I was only having a bit of fun before he left," he whimpered. Yami growled softly.  
  
"You had no right. You will be severely punished," Yami then rushed past him to his new slave,  
who was whimpering softly on the ground, crying. Yami felt his heart squeeze with anguish. It  
was painful to see the boy like this. His voice and features were softened when he spoke next.  
  
"Hikari? Are you ok?" "Hikari" opened his eyes, which were filled with sadness and pain.  
  
"My name isn't Hikari..." he whispered, gulping. He glanced over at Ryou, who looked on in  
horror, and then back at Yami. "My name is...Yugi..." Rafael growled weakly, still clutching his  
head. Yami looked up, his eyes hardened, and Rafael screamed, then collapsed on the ground.   
Yugi gasped.  
  
"What did you do to him?" He asked. Yami looked down, his eyes softer.   
  
"I simply knocked him unconscious. He'll stay that way until we get someone to take him back to  
the palace..." Yugi nodded and wiped away his tears.  
  
"I wish I could have done that..." He said, his voice still shaky, making his two companions  
chuckle and wipe their faces. Yugi smiled slightly and Yami put out a hand to help him up, which  
would have gotten some strange looks from Seto and Bakura, but those two were too busy  
helping Jou and Ryou up from their awkward positions on the floor.   
  
The moment Yami and Yugi's hands touched, a feeling like an electric shock went through them.   
Their eyes met, and all of the outside world seemed to disappear. They lost themselves in one  
another's eyes, each finding the other's unique and beautiful.   
  
After a few moments (which seemed like forever to Yami and Yugi), they were interrupted by  
Seto clearing his throat. The two snapped back into reality and looked over to the intruder.  
  
"Come on, Yami. We'd best get some guards to come get this creep..." He emphasized "creep"  
with a sharp kick to Rafael's large gut, which got a grunt of pain. Yami nodded in agreement,  
and beckoned to Yugi.  
  
"Come, little one. We'll take you to your new home."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Questions. That's what was plaguing Yami's mind. And they were all about his new slave. He  
wanted to know everything about him. And that troubled him. He knew that he had shown  
more emotion to this slave-this...this *nobody*- in the small amount of time that he had known  
him than he had to his own people in years. He was the Pharaoh, god on Earth. He wasn't  
supposed to show emotion. Emotion was weak. At least, that's what his father's council had told  
him...  
  
.:.Flashback.:.  
  
A tearful, seven year old Yami looked up into the dark eyes of Deas, the leader of his father's  
council.  
  
"But...I *like* to play with my friends! Why did you send them away?" He whimpered and fell  
back as Deas' hand collided with his own sensitive cheek.  
  
"Friends?" He smirked. "You have no *time* for friends! You have many lessons to attend to.   
You know that your father is not doing well at all, and that you will soon have to take the  
throne!" Deas yanked Yami up by the shirt and tossed him across the room. Yami landed on his  
back, and more tears began to fall. The councilman saw this, and did not like it one bit.  
  
"What's this? Tears?" He stomped up and pulled Yami roughly up so they were eye to eye.   
"Tears are emotion. Emotion is weak. Pharaohs do not show EMOTION!" He roared, breathing  
heavily. He dropped Yami to the floor. "Let that be your first lesson. Now, get going to your  
other lessons! NOW!" Yami scampered away, tears falling down his face...  
  
.:.End flashback.:.  
  
He had gotten many more "lessons", each one more painful than the next. Then, finally, the  
urge to make the pain stop took over, and the council had complete control over him. Yami  
never forgot that day, though. As soon as Yami knew he didn't need the stupid bunch of idiots,  
he had them executed. Seto, Bakura, and a few other trusted ones of his were his council now.   
Seto and Bakura had cracked a bit of the shell that the council had surrounded him in. A bit.   
Yami was snapped out of his walk down memory lane when a curious Seto walked up beside him.  
  
"Yami?" He asked softly. Yami turned his head to acknowledge that he was listening. Seto  
continued.   
  
"You seem to be acting strangely to that new slave of yours..." He looked back at Yugi, who was  
walking silently behind Yami. Yami grunted in response. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, don't talk about it. We'll be here though when you want to." With that, Seto went back to  
his walking place.   
  
Yami shook his head, plainly confused. What was happening to him?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ryou and Jou looked up in amazement at the towering palace in front of them. Never in their  
life...had they seen such a magnificent building. They looked at Yugi, who looked at it as if it  
were interesting, but he was preoccupied. He was actually quite confused. He had so many  
questions concerning his new master...it just wasn't right. He knew he couldn't just walk up to  
Yami and start bombarding him with the questions that infested his mind. It wasn't right.   
Especially since his new master was the Pharaoh.   
  
He shuddered, remembering rumors that he had heard. The Pharaoh was cruel and heartless.   
But he saved Yugi and his friends from Rafael, didn't he? But, maybe he just wanted his body...  
  
Yugi shuddered. He *really* didn't want that to happen again...  
  
Another rumor sped across his crowded brain. Pharaoh Yami had massacred his village. But  
Yami had been so nice to him...it seemed to be impossible that he could do such a horrible,  
atrocious thing. He shook his head and smiled slightly. No, he wasn't going to put a dark light  
onto things. Everything would work out in the end. Everything would be okay.   
  
"Yugi?" He snapped his head up and looked at Yami's face, feeling a slight blush come onto his  
face. He immediately fell to his knees and bowed his head.  
  
"Yes, master?" He asked. Yami's eyes widened. He didn't like seeing Yugi like this. It seemed as  
though Yugi was so much more than a slave...he *was* so much more...Yami gave a quick shake  
of his head and beckoned for Yugi to stand up. Without thinking, he smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"No, don't call me master. My name is Yami. That is what you shall call me," As his voice faded  
away, Bakura and Seto's eyes widened in surprise. But, he was called by his first name only by  
his close friends: them. It was strange that a regular slave would gain Yami's trust so quickly.   
Very strange indeed.  
  
Seeing what Yugi had done, Ryou fell on his knees, mumbling his apologies for not behaving the  
way a slave was instructed to. Jou still stood, his eyes hard. Yugi noticed this, and sighed,  
pleading Jou with his eyes to be obedient. Jou had always been a little bit stubborn, and his  
pride still got in the way of his duties. He had gotten more that a few beatings from Rafael for  
acting this way.   
  
Jou must have noticed Yugi's silent pleading, for he slowly got on his knees, and mumbled  
apologies. But he kept his head up, his eyes ever defiant. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes  
slightly. Pride was something that you had to let go of when you became a slave.   
  
'Either let go of it, or remember when to keep it in check,' Yugi thought. Pride was a dangerous  
thing.  
  
Yami cleared his throat, and Yugi came out of his thoughts. He then noticed that they were  
inside of the palace, and Yami had already sent guards to take care of Rafael. He breathed a  
quick sigh of relief. Yami spoke to Bakura and Seto.  
  
"I'll be going to my chambers to get cleaned up. I suggest that you and your slaves do so too,"  
Bakura and Seto nodded, and Yami left them. Yugi realized that he was to follow, and waved a  
quick goodbye to his friends before rushing after his mast-er, Yami.  
  
  
***  
  
::ahem:: Ok, here it is. Not much, but a fairly important chappie.  
  
Catherine: Uh huh.  
  
Yeah. I hope this answered one of my reviewer's questions. I-  
  
Yugi: Why did you call me "Hikari"?  
  
::AHEM!!:: That's what I was about to say. I haven't explained why, but you will find out in a  
coming chappie!  
  
Yami: ::sulks::  
  
::rolls eyes:: Stop pouting, Yami. This'll cheer you riiiight up! ^____^  
  
Yugi: ::goes up and sits on Yami's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck:: Review, if you want  
to see more of this!! ::kisses Yami softly on the lips, then hops off::  
  
Yami: ^__________________^  
  
::sigh:: It worked. Well, you heard Yugi! What are you doing still reading? See that pretty little  
button that says "go" on it? Click it! Review! Say wonderful things about snow!  
  
C, Yugi, and Yami: -___-;; 


	4. New Found Attraction

Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I really greatly appreciate them.   
I've kinda been a little morose lately, and those helped to perk me right  
up!!  
  
Catherine: So, yay for all of you reviewers!!   
  
Yugi: YAY!!  
  
Ok, sorry this chappie took a while to get out, but I've had a lot going on  
lately. Mainly psycho teachers who think it's funny to load tons of work on  
poor, helpless teenagers when they're in emotional distress.  
  
Yugi: Naughty, naughty teachers!!  
  
O.o  
  
Catherine: So, anyways, here's the next chappie.  
  
I've decided that I'm most likely going to update every week. So, be on  
the look out!  
  
  
WARNINGS: This story now officially contains YAOI (as if it didn't  
before...^^;).   
  
NOTICE: I've not moved this to the "R" section yet , as you can see,  
because I'm trying to work something out with one of my readers...they're  
having a problem with it being moved to "R". I've got some ideas going  
on, however, and things should be cleared up soon! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Grrr...I hate these things. If you're a lawyer, I don't own Yu-  
Gi-Oh! If you're not a lawyer, I own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Yes, I have lots and lots  
of money and stuff! ::giggles insanely and runs away as police chase after  
her::  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Seto and Bakura looked down at their new slaves who were still kneeling  
on the ground. Bakura motioned for Ryou to get up, and looked  
to Seto.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take Yami's advice. I feel grimy. I think you all should  
get cleaned up too," Seto nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later," He waved slightly as Bakura and Ryou walked to  
Bakura's chambers. This left Seto with his new slave.   
  
Seto looked at Jou, who was still kneeling rigidly. Inside, he sighed. He  
got stuck with the stubborn one. Brushing off his irritation, he  
waved his hand.   
  
"What's your name?" Jou took a breath, and responded reluctantly.  
  
"Jou." Seto almost sighed.  
  
"Stand up. We'll go to my chambers and clean up." Jou stood stiffly,  
making Seto huff slightly. Didn't this slave see that he was trying  
to be nice?  
  
He turned on his heel and started towards his chambers, Jou trailing  
behind him. He was appreciative for the silence, because he  
needed to think. To clear his mind of the foggy thoughts that entered his  
mind whenever he looked at his new slave's beautiful, blonde  
hair, his sensual chocolate brown eyes, and his sleek, well built form.   
Yes, he needed to get those thoughts out of his head.  
  
Before he knew it, they were in his chambers. He opened the doors and  
stepped in, Jou following. When he reached the bathing room,  
Jou stopped at the door. Seto looked back at him, eyebrows raising and  
his lips pursing. Jou reluctantly came forward, and Seto motioned him  
closer. He came up to Seto, and his master began to take off his clothes.   
Jou squeaked and backed away.  
  
"What in the name of Ra do you think you're doing?!" Jou yelled out,  
clutching his clothes to his body. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm undressing you. We need to bathe," Jou's eyes narrowed, but he  
began to take his clothes off anyways. He didn't know why, but something  
told him that it was okay.   
  
As Jou's hands fell away from his clothes, and they fell to the floor, Seto  
had to bite back a gasp of awe and lust. He was beautiful.  
  
His tanned body was well formed, and his skin seemed to call to Seto to  
come caress it. He had a hard time resisting this temptation. He cleared  
his throat and averted his eyes. Jou was flushed in the face, and his  
hands clutched as though he wanted to shelter himself from Seto's lustful  
gaze.   
  
"Well, I'll call for the water," Seto said, his voice a little higher than usual.   
Jou seemed to notice this, and smirked. It seemed all mighty Seto had a  
weakness. He'd have to remember that.  
  
Some slaves came in and began to fill the tub with water. As the tub  
filled up, Jou noticed that several pleasant smelling oils were poured in  
too. As soon as the slaves left, Seto turned to Jou, again taking in his  
beautiful body.   
  
"Well, get in." Jou stiffened and climbed into the tub. The water was hot  
and smelled excellent. As Jou settled against the wall, he closed his eyes  
and felt all of his muscles relax. How long had it been since he had taken  
a real bath? Months...years? His thoughts were interrupted by a  
disturbance in the water. His eyes shot open, and his muscles tensed.   
Seto was getting into the bath with him.  
  
It wasn't that alone that caught his attention. Seto had more to him than  
it looked. His tall frame was slender, but muscular. His skin was perfect;  
without a blemish. Jou found himself staring, and turned away, blushing  
slightly. Seto settled against the edge of the tub, and looked over to Jou.  
  
"Come here," Jou trembled slightly, but responded to Seto's command. He  
stood up and walked over in front of Seto, and waited. Seto motioned for  
Jou to turn around. He complied and sat down, and jumped slightly when  
he felt Seto's hands on his back. He heard Seto chuckle slightly.  
  
"I'm just washing your back," Jou relaxed a little bit. This actually was  
quite relaxing. The marvelous feel of Seto's hands massaging away his  
tenseness, his filth and his grime...it was as though he were trying to  
relax him.   
  
Seto was in heaven. Jou's skin was so soft...and he was *his*. He barely  
noticed that his hands began to go a little lower...  
  
A small moan from Jou brought him back to reality. Well, not necessarily.   
More like made him crazy. He just wanted to take this beauty into his  
arms and make him his. Heart, body, and soul. His hands began to  
massage harder, and lower. He couldn't stop himself. The small moans  
began coming more frequently. He wanted Jou. He wanted him *now*.   
  
He was pulled out of his revelry when Jou moved away from him  
reluctantly, and Seto growled low in his throat. Jou turned to him, his face  
flushed and breathless. His eyes were filled with a new emotion that Seto  
couldn't quite put a finger on. Jou spoke out, his voice low.  
  
"Here, Master. Let me get your back now..." Seto shuddered at the slight  
seductiveness in Jou's voice. This was going to be trying on his self  
control...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bakura looked down at his new slave as they walked to his chambers.   
What were the chances of meeting such a beautiful boy? Pretty slim. And  
this boy was his. He belonged to him now.   
  
'No he doesn't...not fully...' Bakura cursed inside of his mind. There was  
that voice again. It always seemed to come at the *perfect* times...  
  
'Well, damn. It does have a point. He only belongs to me as my slave.   
Maybe...I could...' he shook his head. No, he couldn't do such a thing to  
this boy. Something at the back of his mind tugged at him...as though he  
knew him from somewhere...He brushed that thought aside, and routinely  
opened the doors to his chambers. He heard the startled, yet delighted  
gasp from Ryou as the bright sunlight filtered through the window. Bakura  
smiled slightly, happy that Ryou liked the sunlight. To him, the darkness  
reminded him far too much of his old house...with his father...  
  
Bakura shuddered. He didn't want to be reminded of those dark, dreary  
days. Yami had helped to pull him out of those, even though he himself  
didn't know it.  
  
"Master? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Bakura started slightly.   
He looked down to see Ryou looking up at him with concern written in his  
beautiful brown eyes. Bakura felt his heart melt. There was no way in the  
world that he could force this innocent to have sex with him. It was just  
so cruel...heartless...like his father...  
  
He shook his head to clear his mind of painful memories. He cleared his  
throat and smiled slightly at Ryou.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." He frowned slightly. "I don't even know your name.   
What is it, little slave?" Ryou smiled slightly.  
  
"My name is Ryou, Master." Bakura smiled. Ryou. What an interesting  
name.  
  
"That's an strange name, Ryou. Where are you from?" Ryou frowned  
slightly.  
  
"I don't really remember, Master. I've been in slavery for the most of my  
life...I only remember a little bit of my past..." Ryou looked down a little  
sorrowfully. Bakura seemed to feel this slave's pain, and before he  
realized what he was doing, took him into a hug. Ryou tensed a little, but  
relaxed and returned the gesture. It felt so good to be hugged...and with  
Bakura, it just seemed...right.  
  
Bakura was feeling a little lightheaded. He had no idea what effect this  
little angel would have on him. His skin was so soft...he wanted to see  
more of this beauty. He shook that thought away immediately, however.   
He didn't want to be like his father. He didn't want to make little Ryou  
suffer like he did...  
  
Ryou pulled away slightly, feeling something wet drop on his cheek. He  
looked up at his new master's face, and saw that he was crying. His heart  
filled with sorrow. Why was he crying? Ryou gently reached up and  
brushed away the tears on Bakura's face. Bakura's eyes widened, and  
then closed. The feel of Ryou's soft hand on his face was so  
comforting...He took his own hand and pressed Ryou's hand closer to his  
cheek, nudging his face against the slave's hand. He needed this contact.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened slightly. What was his new master doing? Well, it  
seemed to be pleasing him, and he was enjoying it too, so what harm  
could be had? He took his other hand and softly ran his fingers through  
Bakura's wild hair.   
  
Bakura softly whimpered. This was paradise. It was also insane. How  
could he be brought to total ease and pleasure by just a couple caresses?   
He didn't know, but then again, he didn't really care. All that mattered  
was that it was happening. He found himself pulling Ryou to his bed. He  
picked Ryou up and set him down in the bed, and the slave whimpered  
slightly, his muscles tensing. Bakura shook his head and lay down beside  
him. He flipped Ryou so he was facing the opposite way, and drew himself  
up close, spooning his body. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's mid-  
section, and pulled the boy up closer to him. He breathed Ryou's scent in  
deeply, letting it intoxicate him. He sighed deeply, hearing a twin come  
from his new partner.  
  
"Ryou, you may call me Bakura." And to himself, he thought, 'Because you  
are mine. All mine.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ok, a little shorter that what I normally write, but I wanted to get this up.   
  
  
Catherine: That and she's too lazy to write anymore.  
  
Oh, shut up. I'm going to try and get these chappies out more regularly.   
It's one of my New Year's Resolutions.   
  
Yami: Riiight...  
  
.   
  
Yugi: If you want to be a nice little reader, then click that tiny button at  
the bottom of the page that says "go". Then, say nice things about how  
you want Yami and me to make out. Do it. What are you doing still  
reading?! CLICK THE GOD DAMN BUTTON!!!  
  
Catherine: Yugi! Take a chill pill!  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
^^;; 


	5. Painful Memories

::skips around, swinging a white banded medal::  
  
Yami: What's with her?  
  
Yugi: Yesterday was her birthday.  
  
Yami: And that explains the medal how?  
  
Catherine: She went and took a test yesterday morning, and it took her all day long.   
She ended up winning 3rd place out of over 40 contestants!  
  
::hums delightedly::  
  
Yami: That's just so unlike her...It's disturbing...  
  
::peaks at computer screen:: O____O   
  
All: O.O?  
  
OH MY GUJEEBERS!! Look at how many reviews I have! I HAVE 60 REVIEWS!!!  
  
Yami: Well, that got her back to normal...  
  
Oh gods you all, thank you sooooo much!! You really don't know how much this  
means to me. I'm glad I get support for my writing *somewhere*. My LA teacher  
doesn't seem to think I have much talent. Or else she wouldn't make up excuses for  
me to rewrite my paper that I put my heart and soul into while other people who just  
wrote down a bunch of lies got A's...  
  
Catherine: You're rambling, Snow.  
  
Oh, yeah. ^^; But anyways, THANK YOU!!! ::huggles reviewers::  
  
WARNINGS: YAOI! If you haven't figured *that* one out yet...boy you're not a very  
smart one, are you? There will also be violence (only a little speck of it in this  
chappie).  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you think I own this, what are you smoking? I WANT SOME!! (lol. My  
friend said that to me the other day.)  
  
***   
  
Yami looked down at his new slave, his breath catching in his throat. He was  
beautiful.   
His mind was full of questions, but he had learned from interrogations that the more  
comfortable you made your victim, the more information you got out of them.   
  
"Come, sit on the bed. Make yourself at home. After all, you'll be here for quite  
some  
time," Yugi reluctantly sat on the bed in Yami's chambers, and Yami joined him. The  
young ruler waited a few moments, looking at Yugi. Yugi felt himself flush a little  
under the appreciative gaze. Yami, realizing he made the boy uncomfortable,  
cleared  
his throat, yet didn't avert his stare.   
  
"Tell me about yourself Little One," Yugi looked up at Yami and stuttered slightly.  
  
"W-what would you like to know, Mas- Yami?" Yami pursed his lips slightly.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from the village Dacraed," Yugi's voice got a little waver to it. Yami's eyes  
narrowed in slight remembrance.  
  
'Why does that name sound familiar?' Out loud, he asked, "Where is that, Yugi?" The  
small boy swallowed, tears forming in his eyes, making Yami's heart give an  
unconscious squeeze.  
  
"It is no longer there. My village was massacred two years past," He wiped his eyes  
and drew himself up, trying to be strong. Yami's eyes widened as the memory jarred  
him.  
  
"I remember now! That was the village Izaec led his troops through!" Yugi flinched at  
the mention of Izaec. Yami frowned slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Yugi didn't respond, however. His eyes were glazed, and  
he had a look of pain on his face, as though he were remembering something from a  
time he had tried to forget...  
  
.:.Flashback.:.  
  
The screams were coming from everywhere. He could hear them, feel them. His  
family and friends...his village! He wanted to go out and help them, but his mother  
had demanded that he stay in the closet, and begged his grandfather to make sure he  
didn't leave.  
  
"By Ra, I'm not a baby!" He growled under his breath. He could feel the heat from the  
surrounding houses being burned down. He could smell the ash and smoke, he could  
taste it. He could hear people screaming and crying. Their tears brought his tears.   
He  
could feel their pain. Gods, sometimes he hated having this Talent...he could feel  
them  
dying...his people...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the main part of the house. His  
heart  
was pounding.  
  
There was an exchange of words by gruff voices, and then he heard his grandpa speak  
out with anger and contempt. He had never heard him talk this way before.  
  
"We have done *nothing* to you! We have given you all we have! What more do you  
want from us? What have we done to deserve this?" There was the sound of flesh  
striking flesh, and an evil bark of  
laughter.  
  
"Move aside, old man!" A rough voice commanded. There was much moving about,  
and the sound of furniture being broken. Then, the handle to his closet began to  
rattle.   
He inhaled sharply as the door opened. He looked up and was met with the vicious  
smirk of a young man with sharp, angular features. His smirk grew even larger at the  
sight of the boy in the closet.  
  
"What did you find Izaec?" A soldier in the background hollered. Izaec began to rub  
his hands together.  
  
"A new tow..." His eyes narrowed suggestively.  
  
"NO!" A piercing scream came from behind Izaec. The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Mom? NO!" A battered woman with beautiful violet eyes and long blonde hair ran up  
and knocked Izaec out of the way. She bent down and quickly picked the petite boy  
up. She turned, and saw her father standing there.  
  
"Go! I'll keep them here for as long as I can!" The woman nodded and ran. She ran  
as fast as she ever had, and prayed to the gods for more speed. She clutched her son  
close to her breast and breathed in his comforting scent deeply.   
  
"Don't worry Yugi..." She said, still running. They seemed to fly past the carnage of  
their long time friends and family and the incinerated houses.  
  
"It will be alright..." She began to hum a soft melody, her gentle comfort sounding  
ragged because of the speed that she was going at. But, she didn't let that stop her  
from consoling her son. Yugi, knowing the tune, joined in. The gods seemed to hear  
this song, and granted the woman more breath to run The two got so involved in their  
song that they didn't hear the soldiers come upon them, until it was too late.  
  
First, it was one soldier, and the young mother just ran faster. Then, there was  
another, and another. It seemed that Izaec's troops were after them. It was  
eventually  
too much for her. She bent her head down and whispered in the boy's ear.  
  
"Listen to me Yugi..." she panted. "I want you to run. Get away from these men..."  
She began to cough, and her pace became a little slower. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"But...but Mom! They'll get you! You have to go on! I'll keep them back!" The  
woman  
allowed a small, bittersweet smile flutter upon her face at her son's bravery.  
  
"No my love. It is my time. I must join your father...they took him from me  
tonight..." She looked behind her and saw a band of soldiers approaching. She looked  
to the skies, and lifted up one last prayer...  
  
"Oh gods in the sky, hear my cry!" She whispered urgently. "Grant me enough strength  
to see my Yugi safe." She pushed herself one last time for one last sprint. She went as  
far as she could, and then collapsed, Yugi tumbling forth from his mother's arms. He  
stood up quickly and bent to help his mother. She lifted her head slightly and gave a  
weak smile.  
  
"Go, my Yugi. Run away...from these...people. Use your...Talent wisely. I love  
you..." She laid her head down on the ground. Yugi cried out in pain. He bent down  
next to his mother and whispered a song in her ear. He heard his mother faintly join  
in.  
  
"Hush my love...now don't you cry  
Everything will be alright...  
Close your eyes...and drift in dream...." Yugi heard his mother cough, and then take a  
deep breath.  
  
"Rest....in...peaceful...sleep..." And then there was no more. Yugi sat there and let  
the  
tears fall down his face. The sight of the arrow protruding form her back was enough  
for him to bear. He didn't notice when the soldiers came up to them. He was lost in  
sorrow. He had felt his mother die. It felt as though a piece of his soul had been  
ripped away.   
  
As the soldiers jerked him up, he did not cry out. As Izaec peeled his mother off of  
the  
ground, however, Yugi snapped.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He screamed, and he tore away from the unsuspecting soldiers.   
He ran and rammed into Izaec, who dropped his mother in the impact. He began to  
bang fruitlessly on the commander's body. But the other soldiers were on him in a  
flash, yanking him off of the fallen leader. Yugi began to thrash wildly, and a soldier  
put a knife to his throat. He stopped immediately.   
  
"No, don't." Yugi looked to see Izaec smirking slightly, wiping a speck of blood from  
his mouth. He took in Yugi's body appreciatively. "I think I'll have some...fun with  
him..."  
  
.:.End Flashback.:.  
  
"Yugi? YUGI! Come on! Snap out of it!" Yami was shaking Yugi, but to no avail. He  
wouldn't snap out of this creepy stupor he was in. Yami started to feel a foreign  
feeling  
gnaw at his heart: fear. What was wrong with Yugi?  
  
Seeing that nothing else could be done, Yami picked the boy up and rushed into his  
bathing chambers. He stepped into the water, holding Yugi infant fashion. As soon as  
he was in, Yami began to gather water in his hand and pour it on Yugi's face. Then,  
with a splutter, Yugi snapped out of his gaze. Yami felt relief wash over him as the  
small boy coughed a little and sat up straight, looking around at his new surroundings.   
What had happened? He looked to Yami questioningly.  
  
Yami felt his forehead to see if he was the proper temperature. Yami's eyes widened  
at  
the feel of the soft skin under his hand. He found himself letting his hand travel a  
little  
further down to the slave's cheek. Yugi, reveling in the tender caress, closed his eyes  
and leaned into it.   
  
"You went off into some type of daze...I didn't know how to get you out of it..." Yami  
explained softly. Yugi jerked out of his splendor and looked away, ashamed. Yami  
frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to cause trouble. If there's anything I can do to make  
up for it..." He drifted off as Yami placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"I would like to know what it was that happened." Yugi nodded sadly.  
  
"Well, when my town was destroyed, my mother tried to escape with me. My  
grandfather held Izaec off while we ran. But, my mom could only run so far, and  
there  
were too many of the soldiers..." Yugi swallowed and held back a sob. He looked up  
at  
Yami with eyes shining with unshed tears. Yami felt a tightening in his chest at the  
pain in Yugi's eyes. Yugi continued.  
  
"Then...Izaec killed my mother and...he robbed me of my innocence," Yugi swallowed  
and looked away again, ashamed. Yami felt anger rising up within him. How could  
have Izaec done such an awful, hideous thing? He was thoroughly disgusted. He felt a  
growl rising up within his throat, getting a surprised look from Yugi. Yami cleared his  
mind of things that he would love to do to Izaec for the moment. He then noticed  
that  
they were still in the bath. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Yugi with a  
gentle smile.  
  
"Since we're already in the bath, we might as well clean up," Yugi nodded. When  
Yami  
began to take off his clothes, he blushed and turned away slightly.  
  
'Yugi, you don't need to be looking at your master that way. If you want to have a  
chance of happiness, you can't ruin it with a stupid mistake,' He scolded himself. He  
then began to try and peal his wet clothes off of his body, but had trouble,  
considering  
that some unhealed bruises from Rafael restricted his movements to the front side of  
his body. He couldn't reach behind him.   
  
After watching Yugi struggle with his clothing for a little while, Yami chuckled  
slightly.   
He looked so cute...  
  
'Cute? Woah, where did that come from?' Yami asked himself. But, he couldn't deny  
it; the boy was irresistibly adorable. Not to mention *very* tempting.  
  
"Here, let me help you Yugi." Yami said, amusement clear in his voice. Yugi giggled  
slightly and stopped struggling with his remaining article of clothing, which happened  
to be his bottoms. Yami reached down and helped Yugi out of his clothes from the  
back. Yami allowed himself a few tantalizing caresses along the way. Starting at the  
nape of his neck, and slowly trailing down to the small of his back. He wove his  
fingers  
around each of the vertebrates along the way. When he reached the bottom, he  
hesitated when he felt Yugi shiver slightly. He went back up again, and down again,  
going a little lower. Then, he pulled Yugi close to his own body and breathed in his  
scent deeply. The closeness and Yugi's smell were overloading his senses, and it felt  
great. It was such an awakening. He involuntarily pulled him closer, and he felt Yugi's  
head rest against the crook of his shoulder as his body relaxed against Yami's naked  
body. It felt so right. Yami closed his eyes and relaxed as well, keeping Yugi in his  
proper place on his lap, pressed against his own body. And somewhere in the back of  
Yami's mind, he knew that Yugi getting closer to his heart.   
  
***  
  
Catherine: Well, there it is.  
  
And to answer the question of why Yugi was called Hikari, you will find that out in a  
coming chapter.  
  
Yugi: ::blushes:: What was Yami doing to me?  
  
Catherine: C'mon ::nudges:: You know you liiiiked it...  
  
O.o  
  
Yami: I must admit that I enjoyed that...  
  
Pssst. Yugi?   
  
Yugi: See that wonderful little button that says "Go"? Click it! Review! Say nice  
things  
so Snow will continue! Because I personally want to see some action going on with  
me  
and Yami.  
  
Yami: ^___^ ::Cheshire cat grin:: 


	6. Start of a New Battle

Oh gods you all, I'm SOOOOO sorry! This is SO late! I was planning to get this out on  
Friday, but then homework called, and on Saturday my friends came over to celebrate  
my birthday, and then on Sunday, I had my basketball party and AAU tryouts all day  
long! Not to mention I just broke up with my boyfriend of six months.   
  
Yugi: She's been under stress.  
  
NO DUH! And now, I have to go to regional's and this weekend is packed to the  
*brim* with shit that I have to do...  
  
Catherine: Ok, that's enough.  
  
::takes deep breath:: Ok, I'm better. I forgot to mention in the last chappie that I do  
not own the song I used. That's Creed's. I suggest you go out and buy their CD. I  
*LOVE* it.  
  
Aaaanddd...  
  
I HAVE 86 REVIEWS! WHAT THE HELL! THAT IS SO AWESOME! ::runs around in  
circles, screaming happily:: I know that's not a lot compared to what other people  
have, but that's SOOOO much for me! Thank you to all the...  
admirable, amazing, astonishing, astounding, awe-inspiring, awesome, brilliant, cool,  
divine, dynamite, enjoyable, excellent, extraordinary, fabulous, fantastic, fine, groovy,  
incredible, magnificent, marvelous, miraculous, outstanding, peachy, phenomenal,  
pleasant, pleasing, prime, remarkable, sensational, something else, staggering,  
startling, strange, stupendous, super, superb, surprising, swell, terrific, too much,  
tremendous, unheard-of, wondrous  
  
reviewers I have!!  
  
Catherine: Thesaurus?   
  
Yep! ^^  
  
Yami: Disclaimer?  
  
Yeah. Umm...I don't own it. If you think I do, then what are you smoking?   
  
WARNINGS/NOTICES: I will definitely be moving this up to R. The reviewer who has a  
problem wit this, please email me at Songbreeze2@aol.com, because I have an idea.   
^^ And this story has yaoi in it. Fun!   
  
DEDICATION: Ok, this and the next chapter are dedicated to my friend Chelsea, and  
you all should thank her, because if it weren't for her, this chappie wouldn't be here!   
She helped me brainstorm for this story! TANK POOS CHELSEA!!  
***  
  
Ryou woke to the afternoon light shining through the window behind the bed. He  
blinked slightly, and tried to sit up, only to fall back down. There was an arm keeping  
him back. Sighing, he snuggled back down into the warm body next to him, then he  
froze. Wait. Arm...body...bed...*what*?!  
  
He bolted up, this time knocking the arm off of him. Where was he? He looked around  
the richly furnished room he was in. There was a table holding wine and goblets.   
There were some assorted arm chairs placed randomly around the room, all looking  
extremely comfortable. Then, his eyes fell upon the figure stirring beside him on the  
bed. He looked almost identical to himself.   
  
Then, the memories rushed back to him. They had been saved. He had a new owner.   
And this owner seemed...different. He acted so kind towards him last night...Ryou  
wasn't sure it had really happened. His new master stirred a little bit more, and rubbed  
his eyes sleepily. Ryou smiled. That was too cute.  
  
Ryou blushed. 'Don't think that about your master. You finally have a shot at a decent  
life, and you don't need to blow it,' Little did the slave know that his friend had thought  
the same thing.  
  
Bakura began to open his eyes sleepily. He yawned, and stretched, looking up at his  
new slave. What was he to do with him today?  
  
'Well, you could always-' he immediately shut that voice up. He was *not* going to do  
any such thing. Ryou didn't deserve that type of treatment   
  
Bakura sat up and looked at Ryou, yet again taking in the boy's beauty. Bakura knew  
this had to be a sign. I mean, how many white haired, brow eyed people were there in  
Egypt? Not many. Not many at all. Bakura had never encountered one, besides  
himself. And to find one that looked almost identical to himself was just...uncanny.   
  
Bakura's thought were interrupted by a huge commotion. Bakura and Ryou shot up,  
and Bakura motioned to Ryou to be silent. After further listening, Bakura could  
distinguish the sound of metal clashing against metal, frantic yelps of surprise, and a  
few gruff voices barking out orders. Bakura threw himself out of bed and rushed to  
open his bedroom door. At once, his ears were bombarded with chaos. He came back  
into his room and slammed the door quickly. He turned to Ryou with a grim face.  
  
"Ryou, prepare yourself. We're under attack."  
  
***  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, aimlessly searching through a stack of papers. His mind was  
occupied with thoughts of the past, and the confusion over his new slave, who was  
presently dozing, didn't help. Seto's thoughts were on his little brother. Unanswered  
questions raged through his veins, and they tore at his heart. It had been five years.   
Five long years since it had happened. Seto felt the familiar lump forming in his throat  
at the memory of his little loved one.  
  
'Mokuba..."  
  
.:.Flashback.:.  
  
"I win again Big Brother!" A little boy yelled in delight. The boy was a bit short, had  
long black hair that poked out in various places, and big, gray eyes, and he was about  
ten years old . Seto smiled fondly, and put down his dice.  
  
"Yep. I just can't seem to beat the almighty Mokuba. You're just too good for me!"   
Mokuba giggled.   
  
"You're so silly, Big Brother!" Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"What did you say, Mokuba?" The boy giggled lightly and poked his brother in the side  
of the stomach.  
  
"I said you were silly!" Seto shook his head sorrowfully.  
  
"You're in trouble now..." He drifted off and looked at Mokuba seriously, making his  
brother frown in slight confusion. Then, Seto pounced, tickling the little boy nonstop.   
  
"No! Big Brother, stop!" Mokuba gasped out between peals of laughter. "You *know*  
I'm really ticklish!" And surprisingly, Seto stopped. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief,  
and was about to say something to Seto when the door opened. Seto jerked up and  
growled slightly. He hated being interrupted during his time with Mokuba.  
  
A soldier stepped into the room and sought Seto out, and was only mildly surprised to  
see him on the floor. He cleared his throat and Seto looked up to him.  
  
"Yes, soldier?" Seto asked, breathless after the little romp with Mokuba. Then, Seto  
took in the appearance of the man. He was ragged, and looked as though he had  
rushed to get here. The soldier bowed slightly, and then rushed on.  
  
"Master Seto, there has been an attack on the palace. The forces have broken through,  
and the pharaoh requests your assistance," Seto's eyes widened, and he nodded firmly.  
  
""Tell him I will there as soon as possible," The soldier nodded, bowed, and left the  
room. Seto stood and turned to Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can. I want you to *stay in here*.   
Understand? Lock the door." He left,, not giving Mokuba a chance to protest.. Nor did  
he hear Mokuba came up behind him until he yelled .   
  
"Seto! Seto, wait for me! I'm coming with you!" The voice screamed over the racket  
coming from outside the palace. Seto growled, and stopped running towards the  
source of commotion.  
  
"Mokuba! Go back to your room, NOW! You are too little to come fighting! You might  
get hurt!" And without a second glance, Seto ran on to his destination. Without him  
hearing, Mokuba followed.   
  
When Seto reached the scene, it was chaos. Total chaos. The palace had obviously  
been caught unawares. The troops were disorganized, and in total disarray. Seto  
sought out Yami, and was relieved to find him unharmed, above the battle, trying to  
command his troops. Seto made his way towards him, occasionally having to fend off  
an opposing attacker. When, he finally made his way to the young Pharaoh, he had  
quite a few scrapes and bruises. Yami looked relieved to see him.  
  
"They just came upon us! No warning what so ever. What kind of army do I have?"  
He yelped out in frustration. Seto held back a minuscule smile.   
  
"Remind me to answer that later." He looked over the battle, which seemed to be going  
nicely for being surprised. "What can I do, Yami?" The said sighed and wiped his head  
of sweat, bringing attention to the sweltering heat.   
  
"Make them all disappear," He groaned. Seto smirked slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Yami rolled his eyes.   
  
"Like I didn't know that."   
  
"NO! GET OFF OF ME! SETO!!" Seto jumped and felt something tell him that  
something bad was happening. He spun around and searched through the mass of  
bodies. Then, he saw it. Mokuba.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Seto screamed. He raced down, slashing at anything and anyone that got  
in his way. The blood pounded in his veins, and he was filled with extreme fear and  
anger. Whoever had Mokuba would pay.  
  
His path broke to the fringes of the battle, and he finally saw Mokuba. He was  
struggling against a large, burly man who seemed to not feel the pounding coming  
from his captive. Seto felt panic come upon him.  
  
"MOKUBA!" He yelled. The man Turned and saw Seto running after him, and began to  
sprint. Seto felt rage sate him. Who was this man, and what the hell did he think he  
was doing with his little brother?  
  
"STOP!" He yelled, knowing it was futile. The man was so far ahead of him, and could  
move impossibly fast for a man of his stature. But Seto kept on running. Even as the  
distance between them grew greater and greater, he kept on going. He kept going  
until he reached the center of the town, and he lost the man in the panicking crowds.   
Then, he stopped, and fell on his knees, gasping for breath with wide eyes. The crowd  
pushed and shoved around him, but he didn't feel them. He couldn't feel. Numb.   
That's all there was. Mokuba was gone. His brother was gone. And it was all his fault.  
  
.:.End Flashback.:.  
  
"Master? Master! Seto snapped back to reality, and his eyes met with Jou's. He was  
surprised to find Jou's filled with concern.  
  
"Master?! Are you alright?" Seto nodded numbly, and Jou let out a breath that he  
didn't even know he was holding. "OK, good. You had me a little wor-" he broke off,  
realizing what e was about to say. He flushed slightly and turned away from Seto, who  
smirked slightly.  
  
"Had you a little what, Jou?" When he didn't get a response, he raised his eyebrows.   
"I said, 'Had you a little what, Jou?'" Jou mumbled something inaudibly. Seto pushed  
back his chair and came around in front of Jou. Why was he pushing this? Seto  
secretly knew, but he wasn't about to let anyone know why.   
  
"I'll ask you one more time," Seto said silkily in Jou's ear. At Jou's slight shiver, Seto  
continued, "Had you a little what?" Jou swallowed and closed his eyes, letting his pride  
fall momentarily.  
  
"A little worried." The slave whispered. Seto felt his heart flutter at his response. He  
put his hand under Jou's face and brought it up so he could look into the pools of  
honey.  
  
"Is that so?" He whispered. The two began to close in towards each other. They were  
but a centimeter away when the door was shoved open and bounced off of the wall  
from the force. The two boys jerked away from each other and their eyes were met  
with a rumpled looking Bakura and Ryou. Seto's face contorted in confusion.  
  
"What's going on, Bakura?" The white haired boy took a deep breath and coughed  
slightly.  
  
"We're under attack." Seto's eyes narrowed and he turned to Jou, all business.  
  
"Can you use a sword? Good. You'll use my extra one." With that, The four left the  
room, and ran quickly to the awaiting battle.  
  
***  
  
The noise was deafening. Screams, the clang of swords against swords...it was  
pandemonium. Seto took in the sight and looked to Jou.  
  
"Keep close to me. Understand?" At Jou's nod, Seto turned to face the battle. "I'm  
going after the leader. If we get him, they'll all fall back. The only reason they have an  
advantage is their attack came a surprise..." He mused to himself, and then started off  
on his mission, Jou following.  
  
Bakura looked down at Ryou.  
  
"Ryou...I want you to go back to our room," Ryou's eyes widened, and then hardened.  
  
"No Bakura. I want to fight." Bakura nodded vigorously.  
  
"Ryou, I want you to go get Yami!" Bakura said, and his tone allowed no objections.   
Satisfied, he continued. "His room is in the same hall as ours. His door is golden and is  
designed with symbols of the gods. You'll know it when you see it," He nodded at  
Ryou, and turned to leave, but was stopped by a small voice.  
  
"Bakura? Be careful." Bakura nodded and went off after Seto.   
  
***  
To be continued.  
  
Catherine: That sucked. ^^  
  
Yeah, I know. But at least it's a chapter! ^^;   
  
Yami: I wasn't in it!  
  
Yeah you were! You were in the flashback!  
  
Yami: ::grumble grumble::   
  
Well, I will get the next chappie out very soon! And I promise that it will be long to  
make up for the long delay!  
  
Yugi: YAY! LONG! XD  
  
Ok, now to do something that I've been meaning and needing to do...  
  
ChibiStormuliasAngel- Well, you'll find out why he was called that in a future  
chappie...I'm not quite sure which one, though...^^;  
  
Princess Strawberry: I *love* your fanfic. I think it's coming along quite nicely, and  
that you should continue what you are doing. ^^  
  
Wolfspeaker- Fluffiness is definitely a word in MY dictionary! ^.^ ::pulls out think book  
that say's "Snow's Dictionary" on it::  
Bri and Yami Bri: We all know what we *wish* they were about to do, but alas...I  
believe that would be moving too fast. Actually, my plot device does. But, who cares  
what it thinks? ^.~  
  
Lemon and Lime: You don't know how much your review brightened my day.   
Everybody's do, but your's made my day! Thank you *very* much, and I would put  
some Malik/Marik in here, if I knew more about them. If you could, please send me  
some info on them please! Or, if you know a good site, I'd love to see it!  
  
OK! I DID IT! WHOOOO HOOO!   
  
Yugi, Yami, Catherine: O.o  
  
And thank you soooo much to GokuVegeta447, shea2002, Yami's Aibou, and Yugi-  
Closet- Fan for adding me to their favorites list! You inflate my ego!  
  
OK! BYYYE BYYYE NOW!!! 


End file.
